Thank you my Friend
by Jazy
Summary: [OS]Pousser Wilson à bout,c'est toujours amusant. Et même si de temps en temps la goutte d'eau fait déborder le vase, c'est une forte amitié qui les lie House et lui...[Spoilers Saison 3]


**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à la série House M.D. mais l'histoire est de moi. Les dernières phrases en italique sont les paroles de la chanson « _Waiting on an angel_ » de Ben Harper (Déjà entendu dans la série, à l'épisode 3X04)

**Genre**: Général, Typique des conversations avec Wilson, où on peut donc trouver de l'humour mais aussi des paroles moralisatrices…xD

**Statut**: OS

**Attention Spoilers Saison 3 !!!**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

**Thank you my Friend**

Because I don't want to go alone

Sans prendre la peine de frapper, House ouvrit la porte du bureau de Wilson et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de la pièce, s'attarda sur les documents en désordre sur le bureau, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit un bruit suivi d'un juron étouffé. Wilson se releva de dessous le bureau en se frottant la tête.

-Je pensais que tu étais déjà rentré à cette heure..

Wilson soupira en murmurant « Et bien non, je ne suis pas rentré».

House le fixa quelques secondes avant de hausser les sourcils:

-Ah bon…très bien. Je peux jouer à cache-cache avec toi sous la table?

-Il se trouve que j'ai perdu les clés de ma voiture, je regardais si elles n'étaient pas par terre. Mais elles ne sont pas par terre, tout comme elles ne sont pas sur le bureau ni dans mes poches..

Wilson semblait à présent très énervé, il se mit à déplacer tous les objets qui se trouvaient sur son bureau et à vider les tiroirs à la recherche des clés mystérieusement disparues.

House qui n'avait rien dit à part un petit « Ah bon.. ? », s'avança vers lui et commença à observer tout ce que son ami sortait progressivement des armoires.

-Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de fouiner.

-Je pourrais en effet…

Il ne cessa pas pour autant d'examiner un à un les objets de Wilson - qu'il jetait ensuite sans aucun scrupule sur le sol. Il feuilleta notamment avec avidité un petit livret qu'il suspectait d'être son journal intime, mais qui s'avéra seulement être son dernier article d'oncologie rédigé pour _Science magazine_. Le petit livret fit un vol plané par-dessus l'épaule de House, rejoignant un tas d'autres bibelots divers. Il s'intéressa encore longuement à un ours en peluche – sans aucun doute un cadeau d'un patient –qui avait les mots « _Thank You_ » inscrits sur le ventre, puis il boita en direction de la vitre en appuyant ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte.

Il respira profondément la brise légère de la belle soirée d'été et contempla le parc désert de Princeton Plainsboro. Puis, il soupira, baissa la tête, regarda à nouveau d'un air vide l'horizon et commença enfin à parler de la voix calme et sérieuse qu'il ne prenait qu'en de très rares occasions.

-Tu sais…Je voulais te dire..soupira-t-il à nouveau, je sais que ces derniers temps, ça n'a pas été facile pour toi, tu as eu pas mal d'ennuis…

Wilson releva la tête de ses papiers. Surpris par cet acte inhabituel, il abandonna sans s'en rendre compte ses fouilles pour aller rejoindre House près de la fenêtre

-C'est plutôt étonnant que tu me dises ça…répliqua-t-il en s'accoudant lui-même sur le rebord, c'est comme si... tu faisais _semblant_ d'être compréhensif…ajouta-t-il en observant le visage de son ami d'un air suspicieux, House... _Tu n'es jamais compréhensif_, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Tu penses que je ne suis compatissant que lorsque j'ai besoin de quelque chose?

-Absolument. Quoique...à la réflexion, tu pourrais réagir comme ça...si tu faisais une overdose de Vicodin par exemple... donc autrement dit, quand tu ne serais pas dans ton état normal…ou bien le contraire aussi, si tu étais en manque de Vicodin, donc effectivement, quand tu serais dans le pétrin…par intêret…Je te connais…

-Prends exemple sur Cameron, quand je prends mon air de chien battu qui a des remords, elle pleure presque de compassion. J'ai besoin de rien… reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Wilson le regarda encore d'un air méfiant mais finit par avouer « c'est vrai que j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés… mes trois divorces, les ennuis-Tritter, morts de patients, toi… »

-Quoi moi?

-Eh bien disons que…à toi tout seul, tu représentes une source de problèmes répondit-il en riant

House fit mine de chercher dans sa mémoire quels problèmes il avait pu lui attirer. Déjà rien que les « ennuis-Tritter » c'était sa faute, et ce n'était pas rien : Voiture saisie, comptes gelés, prescription interdite.. Il faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il se rappela sa tête ahurie quand il lui avait mis de la drogue dans son verre, ou encore quand celui-ci avait reçu les fleurs qu'il lui avait envoyé sous le nom de Cuddy…

-Oui, j'en suis conscient…et...J'en suis désolé…affirma-t-il en le regardant presque timidement.

Wilson le dévisagea d'un air étrange, en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme s'il essayait de déceler un quelconque signe démentant ces paroles qui – venant de lui - étaient trop belles pour être vraies.

- « Désolé »… « Désolé»?!...Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot. Tu as enrichi ton vocabulaire ce week-end?

-Très drôle.

House avait de nouveau reporté son regard sur l'horizon tandis que Wilson ajoutait d'un ton amusé « C'est du passé, oublie... finalement regarde, on en rigole maintenant ».

-Tu le penses vraiment? Demanda-t-il en le regardant à nouveau, tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout ça _et pour tout ce qui arrivera_?

Wilson continuait de le regarder d'un air soupçonneux, ce comportement n'était pas normal… Cependant il finit par répondre par l'affirmative, n'ayant pas fait attention à ses dernières paroles prémonitoires.

House parut soudain beaucoup plus détendu, et en fouillant dans la poche de son jeans, il lui répliqua « Super, alors je peux te rendre ça ». En affichant un sourire innocent, il sortit alors les clés de la voiture de Wilson.

Pendant un instant, Wilson resta bouche bée en fixant ses clés que House agitaient gaiement sous son nez. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il les lui arracha des mains et le regarda d'un air furieux.

-Tu as volé ma voiture! Mais tu te rends comptes!? Rugit-il

Après un instant de silence pesant, House crut bon de dire :

-Disons que le mot _voler_ est un peu fort…moi je dirais quelque chose d'autre comme…« pris »..

-Non, non, non, non ..c'est pas possible! NON ! fulminait le pauvre James en agitant les bras d'un air désespéré.

-Non? Tu préfères « emprunter »?

-Pourquoi as-tu volé _ma_ voiture? Sans _mon_ autorisation? Sans prendre la peine de me rendre les clés alors que pour le moment, je pourrais être tranquillement chez moi en train de..

-J'avais plus d'essence dans ma moto… l'interrompit House, tu étais en pleine opération…et de toute façon chez toi t'es tout seul…

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti d'un tube trois comprimés de Vicodin qu'il s'enfila allègrement.

-_Qui_ _t'a fait une ordonnance?_ Demanda Wilson d'un ton menaçant.

Soudain, House mâcha plus lentement ses comprimés. Il marqua un temps avant de répondre:

-Eh bien disons que…d'un point de vue officiel c'est toi…mais…réellement…c'est moi qui ai imité _ta_ _signat_...non...non… je déconne ajouta-il en voyant le visage de Wilson sedécomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, c'est Cuddy qui m'a fait l'ordonnance…

Wilson se calma peu à peu et rétorqua d'un ton amer:

-Et tes excuses, j'imagine que c'était du bidon…tu as peur qu'un jour je pète les plombs et que j'aille porter plainte.. c'est ça n'est-ce pas? Ou tout ce que tu fais, c'est encore une technique pour tester ta stupide théorie misanthrope sur les relations humaines, tu sais.. c'est comme voler mon ordonnancier (1), tu pouvais voler celui de Cameron, Chase ou Foreman, là pour ma voiture, c'est pareil, tu me la prends à moi alors que tu pourrais…

Découragé, Wilson laissa sa phrase en suspens en faisant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

-J'avais vraiment raison, tu es un problème à mille et une conséquences House...

-Oui..justement…les conséquences.. parlons-en..soupira House d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon, n'attache pas trop d'importance au PV qu'il y a sur le pare-brise…l'odeur de frites et les taches sur les banquettes, je t'assure que c'est pas moi…et pour ton rétroviseur gauche..

Interloqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Wilson pu à peine articuler « Quoi mon rétroviseur? »

-Bah...il y en a plus…

Wilson entendit vaguement des bribes d'excuses comme « Un crétin.. a pas mis clignotant… rétro partit d'un coup…l'imbécile… foncer dedans… ah à propos tes phares.. petit problème aussi…ai son numéro...contactera demain…tiens voilà coordonnées…

Wilson se releva péniblement de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était affalé. Il attrapa les papiers que lui tendait House en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai fait croire au gars que c'était à cause de lui le truc amoché que t'avais déjà à l'avant… je me suis arrangé pour le faire culpabiliser donc j'ai bon espoir qu'il te paie la révision totale…

Wilson ne remua pas un muscle de son visage pour autant. Il gardait cette expression glacée qui indiquait clairement que l'histoire de la voiture n'était que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit une fois? (1) répondit-il en s'efforçant de parler calmement, un jour notre amitié sera brisée, car ceux qui sont avec toi par choix, il faut toujours que tu les pousses à bout…Oui.. et tu seras seul, tout seul, comme tu l'avais prédit! Et pas parce que l'amitié n'existe pas, non… _parce que toi tu crois qu'elle n'existe pas_…Et comme toujours il te restera la satisfaction de te dire que tu as eu raison...Mais vas-y, continue comme ça…tu vas tout perdre..!

De nouveau, un silence pesant s'installa, troublé de temps à autres par la respiration accélérée de l'oncologue. A un certain moment, House ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il finit par la refermer. Par mégarde, il enfonça sa canne dans le ventre de l'ours en peluche qui cria d'une voix enthousiaste « Thank you my Friend », ce qui ne manqua pas d'alourdir encore plus l'atmosphère.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant qu'House n'entreprenne enfin de marcher, en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Wilson. En prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder, il lui prit l'épaule et murmura « Tu sais, quand je te vois, j'ai parfois des doutes sur ma '_stupide théorie misanthrope'_… Je sais que tu es toujours là…et il n'y a pas deux amis comme toi…d'ailleurs... c'est peut-être pour ça que j'en ai qu'un seul » termina-t-il en se forçant à rire.

-Tu as des doutes sur ta théorie? C'est un début…finit par dire paisiblement Wilson, ému.

Après quelques secondes de silence, leurs regards se croisèrent, et en réalisant la scène presque mélodramatique qui était en train de se passer, ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Tout en continuant de s'esclaffer, Wilson parvint à dire « tu es un con » et House de répondre « et j'en suis fier! ». Ils finirent par retrouver leur sérieux, quoique légèrement hilares.

-Tu me dis tout ça pour que je n'aille pas porter plainte? Ironisa Wilson

-Mystère et boule de Vicodin répondit House d'une voix énigmatique.

Après quoi il sortit du bureau en laissant un James quelque peu perplexe. Toujours laisser dans le doute, il ne changerait donc jamais… Mais au fond, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Le regard de Wilson se posa sur le petit ourson en peluche et il se surprit encore à sourire.

La voix de House lui parvint du couloir: « Au fait tu me ramènes? J'ai toujours pas mis d'essence.. »

_Waiting on an angel _

_One to carry me home_

_Hope you come and see me soon_

_Cause I don't want to go alone_

_I don't want to go alone_

_Don't want to go_

_I don't want to go alone_

_**Fin**_

****

* * *

Référence à l'épisode 3X07 (Son of a Coma Guy) et 3X11 (Words And Deeds). 

En écrivant la fic, j'écoutais justement Ben Harper, et je trouvais que le dernier paragraphe de la chanson correspondait bien… dans tous les sens du terme « [… Je ne veux pas partir seul… ».

Wilson et House, quelle belle amitié… :-)


End file.
